Who Would Have Guessed?
by KaT aka Mistress Shinigami
Summary: a lil bit of humor...Bulma gets caught in the rain and Vegeta helps her out...and he....cooks?!?! A tragedy then leaves Bulma in emotional pain..can the Saiyan no Ouji comfort her? r/r (no yamcha bashings) ::COMPLETE::
1. Undefined Emotions, Wandering Thoughts

A/N: Bulma's thoughts are in _italic_, Vegeta's thoughts are in **bold**. So here it is…buh buh bum!!!! Chapter 1!!! Please read, enjoy, and review!!(not necessarily in that order)

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ…trust me….im not that lucky…~.^

"Undefined Emotions, Wandering Thoughts"

            Bulma munched lazily on an apple, mentally going over her wardrobe…well…all five of them. Yamcha and her were going out to dinner and then a movie tonight, and she was having trouble deciding what she should wear. Yamcha had told her on the phone he had something important to tell her, but he hadn't left a clue as to what that was.

            _Will he ask me to marry him? What will I say?_

That was a dumb question. Everyone would expect her to marry Yamcha; they had been dating for so long. But she wasn't sure she wanted to go through with it. For the past couple months their relationship had sort of…fizzled out. She had been hoping Yamcha would notice and do the while break up thing…she hated hurting his feelings. He really was a nice guys, but sparks weren't flying, the world's still turning and she wanted out. 

            _But you know you can't stay for long without a guy. You're the kind of person that needs companionship. _

Bulma sighed deeply as she finished off the apple. She slowly scooted her chair back and stood up, throwing the apple apathetically in the trashcan on her way upstairs. As she opened the door to her room, she heard the distinct creak of the backdoor opening. 

            _Oh no, Hell is done training for now and is coming inside. Note to self: rent a hotel room after tonight's date._

She giggled softly at her little joke, and began throwing everything out of her wardrobe, desperately searching for something Yamcha hasn't already seen her in. 

            _C'mon, Vegeta's not THAT bad. In fact, it's kind of fun fighting with him. And he is madly hot._

Bulma's head snapped up, "Whoa, rewind!" she mumbled to herself. That thought just kind of slipped out. She has to be more careful. So what if Vegeta was hot? He was also rude and arrogant. Except sometimes…she could almost swear he was partially nice to her. Maybe things aren't so bad. He was adapting quite well to human life, she had to admit. He hasn't killed and of her employees or family members.

            _Or you._

            _Well it doesn't matter…he probably just doesn't want to waste his time, or maybe he wants to repay me for letting him stay._

Bulma shook her head, mentally jarring any thoughts of Vegeta that were about to surface. She grabbed a midnight blue tube-top dress and ran into the bathroom to get changed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Vegeta grunted as he forced himself to do yet another push-up. This gravity made training a lot tougher…but he also found it exhilarating.

            **Like fighting with that woman.**

Vegeta grimaced and continued to pulverize his muscles, tearing probably every muscle possible. The healing would make him stronger. He just couldn't figure it out. All these thoughts of Bulma kept slipping through his grim concentration. He had to admit though, with a smirk, it was fun to make her angry. She always got defensive and shot back her own insults. Matching her wits kept his mind tough, like training kept his body tough. 

            He growled in frustration; thoughts of her were causing him to slacken his training. He picked up the pace, going even faster than before. His muscles cried out for oxygen and his lungs were about to burst.

            Finally he collapsed from all the effort, and when his heart rate slowed down (and he could finally hear because the blood wasn't pumping through his ears), he heard the discrete sound of his stomach growling. He pulled himself up and walked on weary legs into the backdoor of Capsule Corp. 

            His Saiyan ears picked up the sounds of feet shuffling on the floor above him. He looked up at the ceiling like he expected her to fall through any minute. He shook his head and growled low in his throat. All this hunger was impairing his judgment. For a second he was about to admit she was sexy, which is something she definitely was NOT. In fact, she was the ugliest baka he had ever seen.

            Satisfied with himself (but clearly not believing his lie) he started clearing out the refrigerator and sat down to eat the mountain of food in front of him. All thoughts of Bulma washed away as his full attention was turned to eating.    

A/N: how was that chappie?? Don't worry…more to come soon. Also the rating will prolly go up in later chapters. Soooo….review and I will put up the next chappie * smiles evilly * ooooh the power!!!!                    ~KaT


	2. Of Aprons and Vacuums

A/N: its what you've all been waiting for (well, a select few… .' chapter two!! Buh buh bum!!! Pretty pretty please review and I'll be your bestest friend!! * puppy dog eyes *

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or any of its characters…but I wouldn't mine owning Vegeta…~.^ 

"Of Aprons and Vacuums" 

            Yamcha waited patiently at a table for two in a fancy little restaurant. He strummed his fingers on the table…deep in thought. His relationship with Bulma had been at a decline for a couple months now, and he'd tried everything he could thing of to spark it back up. Now he had to face the facts…he wanted out…but he was afraid. He was afraid of living without Bulma. They had become such close friends and he didn't want to ruin their friendship. 

                        He wasn't afraid for Bulma. He knew she could get through this. She always was stronger than him…and she would grow from this experience. Yamcha knew that he would either learn from this…or totally trash his entire lifestyle. Girls always were attracted to him. Maybe he'd find his soul mate out there. He used to think Bulma was his soul mate. He had been so naïve. Looking back on it…they were always reaching for the stars, striving for the impossible. 

            Yamcha was shaken from his thoughts as the door to the restaurant swung open, bringing a rush of cold air and a beautiful woman inside. He immediately recognized the blue hair and took a deep breath as he stood up to greet her. Maybe he couldn't go through with this. Maybe he still had feelings for her.

            "Hey baby," he said softly, pulling Bulma close and kissing her lightly. That kiss told it all. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Bulma walked into the restaurant with an air of finality. If Yamcha proposed…she would bring herself to refuse. It just wasn't worth it.

            She noticed Yamcha sitting at a corner table and he rose to greet her. She heard him murmur something and kiss her lightly. She sighed internally. That kiss was so…nonchalant…so…friendly. She knew she couldn't marry Yamcha…worse yet…she had to break up with him.

            Bulma and Yamcha took their seats and Yamcha smiled slightly at her, but his heart wasn't in his smile. He had to let her go, he couldn't take the carelessness. 

            "Bulma," he started, and then faltered as he searched for the right words to express his predicament. He licked his lips and started again, "Bulma I'm not in love with you…I'm really sorry."

            Bulma just stared at him blankly…and then interrogated, "Is there…someone else?"

            Yamcha shook his head, "No that's not it at all, I just think our relationship has reached an impassable plateau and we should move on with our lives as we're seemingly going no where. I'm sorry…" Yamcha trailed off.

            Bulma couldn't hold it in any longer, she burst out laughing. Yamcha just stared at her blankly, "What's so funny?"

            Bulma smiled at him, " I don't love you either…"

            "You don't?"

            Bulma shook her head, unable to suppress a smile.

            "So…" Yamcha began, "Is there anyone else?"

            "Yes- I mean no….no…" she trailed off barely believing what she had just about admitted.

            _I like Vegeta…I have a crush on Vegeta…Kami, help me._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

            Vegeta sat at the table…munching slowly on one of ten sandwiches that were part of his "snack." He had grown quite bored waiting for his muscles to heal…even though it had only been several hours. He would never admit it…but he missed that woman when she was gone….no one to pester. Also her presence was…calming. He doubted anyone would ever understand him like she did. There was some kind of…mutual respect among them.

            She had gone out with that human again. He didn't think they would last much longer. Not that he cared. The less that baka human came around the better for him. He doubted that she would be back until…hmm…maybe midnight. 

            Just as that thought went through his head the front door swung open and Bulma stood in the doorway. Vegeta had trouble catching his breath…she looked gorgeous! Her midnight blue dress accented her eyes and hugged her curves (to her advantage). He almost told her she looked beautiful before he caught himself. 

            "Hmph, why have you decided to grace me with your presence so early?" he asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

            Bulma sneered at him, "Don't be so pleasant all the time," with equal sarcasm and raising one eyebrow slightly, "it's sickening."

            Vegeta just glared at her with a small smirk on his face. Bulma gave him a smile with phony sweetness, and then skipped up the stairs to get changed.

            Vegeta watched after her retreating form. He wondered why she was home so early. He wondered absentmindedly if her and that baka got in a fight…Vegeta would break every bone in his body if he hurt her.

            **Wait a minute…why should I care?**

Well, Vegeta had to admit, he was partially glad Bulma was home early. He didn't like the cold solitude the house had to offer when one was alone. He hadn't noticed before how used he had become to human company. He was beginning to enjoy it…and that was a sickening thought. He took another bite of his sandwich…chewing thoughtfully (a/n: yes, Vegeta is thoughtful…=) ). 

            Bulma hopped down the stairs lightly…wearing a pair of pajama bottoms and a tank top. Vegeta watched her as she poured herself a cup of coffee, grabbed a novel that had been lying on the counter, and then sit down in the chair across from him. She kept glancing up at Vegeta from over the top of her book. He kept looking at her like she was some puzzle he couldn't quite understand. His gaze was penetrating and it was making her nervous. But after awhile she started ignoring Vegeta as her book reached its climactic point. She didn't even notice it when he stood up and took his dishes to the counter. But just as Vegeta was about to go up the stairs, she noticed that…not only had he took his dishes to the counter, he had washed them.

            A sudden image of Vegeta in an apron and vacuuming the living room popped into her head and before she could stop herself, she burst into hysteric fits of laughter. Vegeta turned around and looked at her inquisitively. She fell out of her chair and lay on the ground rolling and holding her sides. Vegeta just stood there with a confused expression on his face.

            _Kami, he looked adorable when he was confused._

Vegeta couldn't hold it in any longer, "What is so funny, woman?" 

            Vegeta's sudden outburst just made Bulma laugh harder. And, finally giving up, Vegeta retreated upstairs to go to sleep. Bulma just watched after his diminishing figure, soft giggles still escaping her lips. Vegeta had been so nice, doing his dishes and Bulma had gone and made fun of him. Oh well, she couldn't help it…that picture of Vegeta…in an apron…Bulma rolled into another fit of giggles, unaware of the silent form of Vegeta watching her form the top of the stairs.

Sooooooooooooo

How was it???

Ya better review for me!!! Pretty pretty plz… * smiles innocently *                                           ~KaT


	3. 'Heated' Arguments

A/N: I am starting to get some writer's block so if anyone has any suggestions email them to me at trunks_girl01@hotmail.com. I will give you credit for your help.

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or any of its characters nor do I claim ownership to any of them. Im not that dumb or that lucky…life isn't fair….

" 'Heated' Arguments"

            The creeping sunlight shining annoyingly through the slightest cracks in the drapes wasn't what woke Bulma up. It was the loud crash coming from the kitchen. Bulma groaned lazily as she tried to contemplate what was happening.

            "WOMAN!!"

            Bulma jumped out of bed. _Is something wrong?!? _Bulma raced downstairs and when she got to the kitchen she sighed with relief. In fact, the sight that met her eyes was almost…comical. Vegeta stood over a counter with a broken dish at his feet. There was fire in his onyx eyes as he glared at her.

            "Clean this up!" he shouted gruffly at her.

            Bulma walked up to him hotly, "Excuse me, but you have no right to boss me around! You made this mess so you clean it up!" She stared into his eyes defiantly.

            **Kami…she looked hot when she was angry.**

Vegeta quickly regained his composure, "I am the Saiyan no Ougi and if you think I'm going to take orders from you then you are sadly mistaken, onna."

            Bulma sighed exasperatedly, "Oooooh…you're the ougi of a dead race I'm shaking with fright…and anyways it didn't seem to bother you cleaning up after yourself last night!"

            Vegeta winced mentally. Bulma had touched a nerve. He slowly started towards her and Bulma instinctively stepped backwards. He retaliated accordingly, "Last night was the first and only time I will ever clean up after myself."

            Bulma gasped. She could see the look of hurt in his eyes that only a trained eye would even guess at seeing. She had hurt his feelings when she laughed at him. _But why should he care? _Vegeta kept walking towards her and Bulma kept stepping back. Soon Vegeta had her pressed against the wall and Bulma could feel the heat radiating off Vegeta's body. _We're so close. I didn't mean to hurt him…_Being so near to him was starting to affect Bulma and she struggled to regain her composure. _Maybe I should apologize. _But words just wouldn't come to Bulma.

            "I-I didn't mean…"Bulma faltered, trailing off. Vegeta smirked at her obvious discomfort. He wouldn't admit it, but having her soft body against his muscular one was starting to get to him. Vegeta's body was hot against her's and Bulma knew she couldn't continue to stand much longer. _Why is this happening to me?_

            Vegeta leaned his face right beside her's and Bulma drew a ragged breath. Vegeta's voice came out as a quiet growl, "Maybe next time you should think before you act," he whispered into her ear. Bulma swallowed hard as Vegeta backed away and walked out the side door to the gravity machine, leaving his mess on the floor. The former chill of the morning returned now that Vegeta's body wasn't pressed up against her. She didn't understand how he could affect her so much…it wasn't right of him to toy with her. But maybe…he wasn't just toying…

A/N: very short…im aware of that…but plz forgive me…as I already said I am suffering a severe writers block and help would be much appreciated!! Also, plz review n tell me wat u think…                                                                ~KaT


	4. Elaborating On The Obvious

A/N: I am still suffering writers block and anyone with suggestions feel free to email me and I will give you credit for your help…so far I haven't had any suggestions * sniffle *…but I can still hope!! =)

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or any of its characters…I do not claim ownership to any of them…and I am not making a dime off of this fanfic…it is posted here from a lack of nothing better to do…blah blah blah * yawns * disclaimers are so boring….

"Elaborating On The Obvious"

            Bulma lie on her bed quietly, not sleeping, just staring out into nothingness. Ever since the events of this morning she had locked herself in her room to avoid running into Vegeta. She wanted to be able to sort out her thoughts so she wouldn't humiliate herself like she had that morning. She had totally broke down in front of him. She needed to sort out these alien feelings toward Vegeta. She had never felt anything but anger and neutrality towards him before. She wasn't sure how he would accept her new emotions. 

            _What if he hates me?_

Bulma laughed humorlessly at her thought. He already hated her. He told that to her many times. He also told her she was ugly, worthless, annoying…

            _But what if he's lying to you? Last night proved he had some feeling towards you, even if it is just lust. Oh, how I hope it's not just lust. I don't know how I would deal with that…wait a minute…of course it's not lust. If it was he could've raped any woman a long time ago, and Vegeta would never stoop to something so lowly._

Bulma sighed and decided it was time to face the facts…or fear. She slowly descended downward, not caring in the least that she was still in her pajamas and that her hair was an absolute mess. She grumbled incoherently as she realized she hadn't picked up the broken dish yet. As the stairs leveled off and she came to the kitchen she gasped in shock…there…was no broken dish.

            _Vegeta had picked up after himself…again. Maybe he is becoming accustomed to life on Chikyuu…or maybe he wanted to help her out…_

Bulma shook her head, as if physically shaking will remove any images of Vegeta that kept popping into her head. She couldn't take this indecision any longer…she had to talk to Chi Chi. Bulma was so confused, maybe her best friend would know what to do. She hadn't talked to her in awhile, but she knew Chi Chi always understood her, and vice versa. 

            Bulma raced up the stairs as tears of frustration and misunderstanding threatened to brim over her cerulean eyes. She hurriedly threw on a sweatshirt and a pair of flared jeans…not caring that the outfit was dirty. All she wanted was answers. Answers she hoped with all her heart that Chi Chi could provide her with. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Vegeta pounded himself to near death as he trained in the gravity room. He smirked in satisfaction at the onna's reaction to his earlier action. He still couldn't comprehend why he had done that, but he did know that it had affected her…and that he had actually liked the closeness. He grunted in disgust. He couldn't believe he was actually feeling all of these things; but then again…if he wanted to extend the Saiyan royalty line he had to take a mate.

            **But with a human?**

Would it really be fair to Bulma if he took her as his mate without these human emotions these earthlings attached with mating? No, it wouldn't be fair, Vegeta decided. She deserved someone who could…love (he almost choked at his usage of the word) her in return. She also needed someone worthy of her…love(there was that kuso word again)!! She cared about him, he knew that much. But…did he return her affection. He knew he did…and that acknowledgement appalled him. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad…he was already living with her and her family, it wouldn't be that big of a modification. He would see what these newfound feelings were like…just test the water a little. With that affirmation achieved, Vegeta continued to beat himself into a helpless heap. The rain pounded on the roof of the gravity room.

            **That woman left awhile ago…I wonder if she drove to where she went?**

Vegeta sighed and knew that he couldn't continue training until he knew she was safe again. He turned a dial on the control panel and as the gravity adjusted he almost flew up to the ceiling. He threw open the door and flew into the stormy sky.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            The walk to the Son's house had refreshed Bulma and she wondered if she should admit her feelings to Chi Chi. She wasn't sure how understanding her friend would be, Chi Chi hated Vegeta…with a passion. Bulma slowly walked up to the Son's door. She couldn't hear any noises, which surprised her. She rapped quickly on the door and heard her knock echo throughout the empty house. She sighed as she realized her hour walk was in vain. She didn't bring any of her dinocaps either. 

            She turned around with a sigh as she heard a clap of thunder in the distance. _Kuso!_ Then the rain started to pour and Bulma submitted herself to uncontrollable sobs as she walked slowly, not caring that she was drenched and freezing. Blackness started to fill the corners of her vision and… after being only halfway home, she was about ready to collapse. And that's just what Bulma did. Her legs gave out and she let out a heart-wrenching sob at the injustice of it all. She waited to feel the hard concrete beneath her, but instead felt a pair of strong arms supporting her weight. She slowly looked up and through the haze she thought she saw Vegeta looking upon her, concern lacing his eyes.

            "Vegeta?" she whispered softly, not wanting the vision to fade away. Then Vegeta cradled the heaping figure in his arms and flew off towards Capsule Corp.

A/N: how was it? I gotta go soon so no time for a long authors note. I still need a lil assistance…so if anyone has any ideas they would like to share plz email me (trunks_girl01@hotmail.com). Also, plz review and share yor thoughts…another short chapter, I know, but I wanted to get it posted quickly so I have more time to think about the next chapter…lifes so demanding. Now I only have one thing to say…review….review REVIEW!!!!                            ~KaT


	5. Iron Chef Vegeta!

A/N: not many people had ideas to help me out…hehe, but I can relate to them! Thankies shadowmoon for your suggestion, though. Okay, I have some sort of idea to where this is heading now. Thank you soooooo much everyone for the reviews * tears up * I just love writing…especially if people actually enjoy reading it!! * wipes eyes *  im done wit my lil speech now. Okay, forward and onward!!!

* these represent daydreams

Disclaimer: sadly, dbz is not mine, nor any of its characters (lifes not fair). Im not making any money off of this fic….im writing it for fun and for other's enjoyment ( I also don't own the show "iron chef," im just incorporating it in my chapter)!!!

"Iron Chef Vegeta"

            Vegeta gazed at Bulma's restless form on the bed. After he had brought her from out of the rain he had been at a loss of what to do. She was soaked to the skin and had not awakened since he had caught her. On Vegeta-sei they had a high respect of their women, who were much fewer in population than the men. He did not wish to dishonor her by taking her clothes off for her (a/n: yes, Vegeta is considerate in my story =).)  

            After awhile, Bulma was still sopping and had not awakened, Vegeta decided her life was more valuable than her honor. He picked up her cold, wet figure and walked into her bathroom. He turned the shower on hot and peeled her drenched clothes off her shivering body. After completing this task, he cradled her wilted body and walked into the shower (still in his training spandex) and sat on the tile floor with Bulma in his arms. 

            The hot water steamed off Bulma's cold flesh and she groaned slightly at the abrupt temperature change. Vegeta leaned against the shower wall and wondered how he ever became so susceptible these foreign feelings. It didn't matter to him, though…he wanted to indemnify Bulma's safety. He wondered why she had walked all the way to the Son's house anyway. He would never fully understand these humans.

            **She'll probably be waking up soon, good thing I got her warmed up quickly; now she wouldn't catch hypothermia. **

Vegeta turned the shower nozzle and stepped sodden into the bathroom. He quickly grabbed a robe from a hook on the door and slipped it over Bulma's equally saturated body. He lay her on her bed and bundled the bedspreads around her. He decided she would be hungry and went to go see what was in the refrigerator. 

            **When I was wounded from blowing up the gravity chamber the onna made me soup. Maybe when she wakes up she will want soup, too.**

Vegeta grumbled in abhorrence at his weak emotions. He still could not believe he actually cared what happened to the stupid onna. He swiftly searched the cupboards for a can of soup. He grabbed a couple cans until he saw one that said "Tomato Soup." He shrugged…tomatoes were good…so maybe tomato soup would be good, too. He stared at the can blankly. **Kuso! How do I open it? **He knew humans were puny, they probably had some tool or something they used for opening these damned things. He smirked…he, on the other hand, didn't need a tool. He made a small ki disk and flew it across the can's top. It made a clean slice, and the top of the can clattered to the floor. Automatically, he bent down to pick it up.

            **I'm actually becoming used to cleaning up after myself. I'm a disgrace.**

He looked inside the topless can perplexedly. This did not look like soup. It looked like red glop. He looked the can over intently, until he saw section labeled "directions." 

            "Baka humans, do they have to make everything more intricate then necessary?" he mumbled grouchily. 

            He took out a pot and looked at the stove. He absolutely loathed cooking. Actually, he had never tried it so you can never be sure. He turned one of the dials on the stove. He knew it was supposed to make one of the burners hot…but which one? Vegeta touched one of the burners lightly. Nope. He persisted to keep touching all of the burners until he figured out that he had turned on the right back burner. He placed the pot on the burner and dumped the "glop" into the pot. He rummaged through the fridge until he found a gallon of milk. He poured some of the milk into the pot and stirred the concoction with a ladle. 

            After awhile he figured the mixture was finished brewing and turned the same dial he had turned on earlier. He poured the soup into a bowl, spilling some in the process. He grabbed a spoon from one of the drawers and proceeded to vigilantly walk back up the stairs. A little bit of the soup trickled over the edge of the bowl onto Vegeta's hand and he cursed slightly, almost dropping the bowl. He walked into Bulma's room to find that she had awakened.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Bulma woke up in her bed, warm and dry. She struggled groggily to remember what had happened. Then it clicked. She had collapsed walking home from the Son's house and then the rest seemed sort of blurry. But she did remember Vegeta. He remembered he had caught her in his strong arms…but she remembered nothing after that. _Vegeta._

Then the object of her thoughts came walking in the room slowly, carrying a bowl of soup. She gasped quietly at the prospect that Vegeta actually cared about her. A ghost of a smile played on her lips. 

            Vegeta placed the bowl on a bedside table and said softly, "Now that your awake I am going to train again," his voice came out as a low growl and Bulma suppressed a shudder. 

            All she could do was nod stupidly and stare at him blankly. _Why was he doing this? _Vegeta turned to walk out the door and Bulma quickly snapped back into reality. 

            "Vegeta," she called softly.

            He turned around and stared at her expectantly.

            "Thank you," she said sincerely, smiling at him. Vegeta just grunted in acknowledgment and, with a slight smile (a/n: very slight) he turned smartly on his heel and walked out of the door. 

            Bulma sighed as he departed and turned to the soup he had brought her. _Tomato._ _My favorite. _She picked up the bowl and smiled as she noticed that half of it was gone. She began sipping it slowly and chuckled softly to herself. Vegeta wasn't the best cook in the world. The soup was lumpy and there wasn't enough milk. _But it's the thought that counts, and it was so sweet of him to make it for you. _A sudden image (a/n: she has a lot of these doesn't she) of Vegeta competing in an iron chef competition popped unwillingly into her head. 

            * And the winner is…..Iron Chef Vegeta!!! 

            Vegeta: Yeah! I'm the Saiyan no Ouji…I am unstoppable!! *

            Bulma burst into a fit of giggles; but, luckily, Vegeta wasn't around to hear this time. 

            But, Vegeta's cooking didn't stop Bulma. She ate all off the soup and she swore she had never tasted anything so good. But it wasn't the soup, it was the chef……

A/N: Ahhh….another cliff-hanger ending. Well I liked that chapter, I got a good laugh out of writing it. I hope you did too. Soooooo…….now is the time when u review! C'mon, push the button….ya know ya want to….pretty please? Hehe, Ja ne!               ~KaT


	6. More 'Heated' Arguments

A/N: hey people...here it is…chapter 6!!! A lil more on the serious side…(compared to the last chappie…I dunno WHERE that came from)!!!

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz…I am penniless, dimeless, nickeless, dollarless….blah blah blah….so don't sue me cuz im not makin n e money off of this fic. 

"More 'Heated' Arguments"

            Bulma recovered quickly after the tomato soup incident. She hadn't seen Vegeta since she was sick. _He isn't training, either. He had left someplace; Kami knows where. I don't understand why he would leave all of the sudden. I kind of miss him. _She sighed. These thoughts of Vegeta just never seemed to go away. How could he do this to her? How could he haunt her dreams when he wasn't even here? Hell, he did more than haunt her dreams. The worst part wasn't that she had a crush on him. She could handle that. The worst part was that it was unrequited love. She couldn't help it. She started to cry.

            "Why do you humans insist on making the most hideous noises?" inquired a deep voice behind her. Bulma jumped, startled. _Vegeta…_

Vegeta watched her with amusement. Bulma regained her self-control and glared daggers at him. She broke out in a furious cry, trying to keep her voice from wavering, "Excuse me Prince of the Pain in the Asses, but you have no right to leave without saying so, and then turn up…invite yourself in…and try and frighten me like that!!"

            Vegeta raised an eyebrow slightly. She was asking for it. 

            "Well if you didn't make this place such a hell-hole I wouldn't leave."

            Bulma's head snapped back as if she had been slapped. _Ouch…_

"You pretend that you have honor…"Bulma began and then added sardonically, "my ouji. But in truth you are nothing more than a coward who insults helpless woman in his spare time!"

            Vegeta inhaled sharply, and then walked up to her…hoping she would back down but she didn't…**kuso. **"The only truth in what you just said," he initiated, "was the part about you being helpless. You are nothing more than a helpless baka. A helpless, ugly baka!!!"

            Bulma bit her lower lip to keep it from trembling. She couldn't back down. He wanted her on the defense. So she would take the offense. She was proud of herself for not backing down. She would make him back down. _All right, go for the sarcasm._

She smiled sweetly, "Vegeta, you surely don't mean that!" she took a step closer to him, until they were touching faintly. Vegeta started at her, bewildered for a moment. But only for a moment.

            "You know I do, onna. You are the most hideous thing I have ever seen."

            Bulma pretended to be hurt, "Ah, that's so mean, Veggie-chan!"

            Vegeta growled at her, low in his throat. Bulma laughed softly, "What's wrong my ouji? Don't like my pet name for you?" she purred gently.

            Vegeta glared at her. What was this seduction game of hers? **Hmph…I think I'll play along…I can't be on the defense. **Vegeta replied in a soft, low voice, "Hai, you are the ugliest creature I've ever seen…baka."

            Bulma pouted her lower lip, "Don't call me a baka!"

            Vegeta smirked, "What's the matter…don't like my pet name for you?"

            Bulma froze. She had let him set that up. Why didn't she see that coming? 

            "Well," she began lamely, "you are easily the ugliest thing I've ever seen…not only that…you are conceded and rude and…" she faltered. She just realized how close their bodies were. _Kami, not again._

Vegeta gave what she could've sworn was a half-smile. He put his face right next to hers. _Déjà vu, Kami help me._

"You surely don't mean that…my Bulma-chan," he purred gently. His voice was deep and throaty and he sounded sincere.

            **Kuso, what am I doing?**

Bulma sharply in took breath. Vegeta turned his head slightly and their lips brushed lightly. Bulma felt herself shudder when their lips broke apart and before Vegeta could say anything, she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him deeply. Vegeta was taken by surprise and, instinctively, wrapped his arms around her slim waste and kissed her back with equal passion. He pulled her closer to him, and she ached at his touch. 

Neither was sure who broke the kiss, but all too soon Bulma found herself staring into the face of Vegeta. She looked at him in wonder. For a short while all his emotions were betrayed in his onyx eyes. She saw him look at her tenderly before he was able to put up his usual emotional blocks. 

            Vegeta turned away, unable to face her. He heard her call out to him softly.

            Vegeta…"her voice barely a whisper. Vegeta found himself trying to repress a shudder at the sound of his name from her lips. He walked out of the door to the gravity chamber. He had to beat this out of himself. He couldn't believe he did that…and the worst part…he didn't mind. He smirked slightly as he opened the door to the gravity chamber. 

A/N: I know it was short but I wanted to get the first kiss in pretty soon. Thankies sooo much to Rez for helping me out. Now please review and tell me how the first kiss was. Disappointing? Romantic? Strange? Tell me wat ya think!!!                         Ja ne!!      ~KaT


	7. Her Only Comfort

A/N: okay…here's the next chapter. Things between Bulma and Vegeta are really getting tense. Who can say where the story will go from here?!?  Also…this chapter is sort of angsty and sort of A/U…but bear with me, it's nothing extreme. 

Disclaimer: once again the sad truth is brought to my attention: I do not, will not, and will never own dbz or any of its characters…* sigh * woe is me…

P.S. (note to lelay tomoe): I did not steal that scene from You've Got Mail…why do you choose to doubt my creativity? You're entitled to your opinion…but I was hurt that you would distrust my imagination…I understand how my break-up scene was related to the scene from You've Got Mail. I did not do that intentionally. All I wanted to do was have Bulma and Yamcha break up without any Yamcha bashings. So many times in B/V fics people bash Yamcha for no legitimate reason. I wanted Bulma and Yamcha to break-up mutually and without heartbreak or bashings. So with that said…

"Her Only Comfort"

            Bulma hummed happily to herself as she prepared a late dinner. She had decided to cook extra because Vegeta always showed up when she cooked. She never usually cooked because her mother always did that. But Bunny and Dr. Briefs had gone on a vacation trip to Cancun. Dr. Briefs left the care of Capsule Corp with Bulma. She rarely had time to cook for herself, let alone her and Vegeta. _Vegeta…_

They hadn't kissed since the first time a week ago. Both acted like it had never happened, but secretly they sought each other out, though neither would admit it. 

            There was a reason she was cooking tonight. Tonight was the night her parents would get home from Cancun. Bulma smiled to herself. Her mom had probably bought out every mall in Cancun. She sighed as she stirred a pot of vegetable soup she was preparing. 

            _I can't believe how much I miss my parents. They have only been gone for a couple weeks. _

Bulma suddenly shuddered, but she had no idea why. Her breath came short just as the telephone rang. Bulma looked at the phone hanging on the wall.

            _Should I answer? Kuso, why am I so scared?_

Bulma picked the telephone from its cradle.

            "Moushi moushi, Bulma speaking," she greeted with false cheerfulness. 

            "Miss Briefs," came the gruff, professional reply, "we regret to inform you that Mrs. Briefs and Dr. Briefs have been caught in a deadly plane crash. We have thoroughly searched the crash sight, and, sorrowfully, there were no survivors. Gomen-nasai, Miss." 

            Bulma slammed the phone on the receiver. This couldn't be happening to her.

            _This is all a bad dream. Just a nightmare. I will wake up any minute now._

Bulma shut her eyes tightly and tried to dam the tears that were threatening to flow freely.

            _It's not fair._

Bulma broke down in heart-wrenching sobs that shook her small frame and caused her to fall to her knees and hug herself tightly.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Vegeta shut down the gravity machine. Earlier that day he noticed Bulma had been preparing a big supper and he didn't want to miss that. It was very rare lately that he would eat a cooked meal, ever since that annoying blonde and her husband had gone on ANOTHER vacation. They seemed to go on vacations once a month. 

            As Vegeta was walking up to the side door by the kitchen he heard sobs coming from the house. He frowned deeply and hurried towards the door. He opened it slowly and his eyes dropped to the floor wear Bulma lay huddled. She was crying so emotionally, so sadly. He had seen her cry but never like this before. 

            Before he could stop himself he rushed to her side and kneeled down beside her. He wrapped his arms around her shaking form and held her tight against his body. He slowly rocked her back and forth, murmuring comforting words into her ear. He felt small arms wrap around his waist and she buried her head in his chest, tears staining his shirt. 

            "V-Vegeta," she sobbed uncontrollably, "my parents…"

            "Sssh," Vegeta quieted her and continued to rock her comfortingly. He understood what was happening now. Her parents were dead.

            Vegeta couldn't understand why he was helping her out. She just looked so vulnerable. He couldn't stand to see her hurting so much.

            "The dragonballs?" he asked, words not needed.

            Bulma shook her head against his chest, "They died naturally…it was the way their deaths were prepared in the book of destinies…" she started weeping again and Vegeta just held her close, not saying anything. 

            Just having him near her was soothing. She was flattered that he cared…but was too wrapped up in morose to elaborate on what it could mean. She cried herself until she was exhausted, and then she fell asleep in the arms of the one she loved…

A/N: how was it? I added the part about the book of destinies because I wanted do be sure there was no doubt that bulma's parents were dead and could never come back. Now just click the little button below and REVIEW!!


	8. Defying destiny

A/N: Okay…not many people liked my last chapter very much. * sigh * I didn't know how many people would disapprove of Bulma's parents dying. As was requested, I will throw in a twist. Also…there was some confusion as to how Bunny and Dr. Briefs died. If you read the previous chapter carefully, you'll see it says they died in a plane crash…they were not murdered or anything like that. 

Disclaimer: I do not own dbz or any of its characters. I also did not own the right to kill off Bunny and Dr. Briefs and I am deeply sorry to anyone I offended…lol.

"Defying Destiny"

            Vegeta couldn't sleep that night. He had put Bulma in her bed after she had cried herself to sleep in his arms. He couldn't bear to see her so unhappy. There had to be someway he could get Kami to bend the rules a little bit so Bulma's parents could come back. The blonde always annoyed him and the guy was a bit strange, but Vegeta wouldn't mind having them back and he knew Bulma needed them.

            Vegeta sat up in bed. He gave up; he just couldn't fall asleep. That's when he heard it. Sobbing. **Ah, hell no. Not again. Poor humans…being plagued by so much emotion. **He stood up and walked down the hall, carpet softly brushing against his bare feet. He opened the door to Bulma's room slowly; a small beam of light escaped from the crack of the door and came to rest on her pale cheek. Bulma looked up and squinted as more light flooded her room. She saw the shadowed silhouette of Vegeta leaning against her doorframe.

            Vegeta walked over to wear she was lying and grabbed her hand. He pulled her to her feet and walked to the window. Bulma frowned slightly as he opened the window and jumped into the cool night air, keeping hold of her hand so she wouldn't fall. But soon she was shivering and Vegeta picked her up in his arms and carried her into the night sky. 

            Bulma had no idea where Vegeta was taking her, but she didn't question and he never offered any information. Truthfully, she was just happy to be out of the dark isolation of her room. Especially with Vegeta…

            Vegeta suddenly swerved upward and Bulma caught sight of a tower. _Kami's lookout?_

Vegeta landed softly on the tile floor of Kami's lookout. Kami immediately came out from an unknown room. 

            "What do you want?" he asked, eying them suspiciously. 

            Vegeta set Bulma down and walked up to Kami. This wasn't going to be easy.

            "I came to talk to you," Vegeta started quietly, "about the book of destiny."

            Kami sighed deeply, somewhat from relief and somewhat from a hidden pain.

            "I cannot change anything written in the book of destiny that holds all fate. It is not within my power."

            Vegeta growled, "You lie, Nameck. You have to change it! Some thing must be wrong with a chapter of it…I know it is within your power so why do you refuse?"

            Kami shot a stern look at the Prince.

            "I only change something if it is of great importance and even then I don't change it unless it is necessary."

            Vegeta stepped up to Kami and got into his face, making sure to talk low so Bulma wouldn't hear.

            "It is of great importance and I know there must be a mistake. This onna's parents have died and she is not able to use the dragonballs to replace them because the book of destiny forbade it."

            "Then they must be needed dead…"

            "No one is needed dead!" Vegeta shouted back; then grew quiet again, "if I were Kakarott would you consider my request?"

            Kami frowned and was about to protest but Vegeta continued.

            "If it was someone else standing before you with the same request would you grant it? Do you have any need to hold a grudge against me? Why do you choose to live in the past? If you will not do it for me then at least have enough heart in that wrinkled green body of yours to do it for her!" Vegeta pointed behind him with vehemence as Bulma stood in a daze, watching the scene before her

Kami looked over at Bulma, who looked pitiful. Her eyes were red and bloodshot from a lack of sleep and from crying. Her hair was tousled and her cheeks were caked with dry tears. Kami sighed and turned back to Vegeta. 

            "I…"

A/N: Muahahaha….evil cliff hanger. But don't worry, I will get the next chapter up soon.                                   Ja ne!!              ~KaT

P.S. (to PAOS): please don't be mad at me for killing Dr. and Mrs. Briefs. I was trying to change the mood of my story so I decided to throw in some angst…but don't worry…I hate sad endings..they're so…sad. So this story will have a happy ending so just try and bear through the angst and it will turn out all good in the end!!


	9. Relief In The Knowledge That...

A/N: sorry for the delay (and for the evil cliffhanger). This chapter goes off directly from the last one. 

Disclaimer: I do not own, claim to own, or make money off of DBZ or any of its characters. I am simply writing this out of pure boredom, enjoyment, for the ::few:: fans of it and/or because I can!!

"Relief In The Knowledge That…"

            "I…cannot do that," Kami said sadly and sincerely, "Not for Goku, not for Bulma…and not for you, Vegeta."

            Bulma, who had been silent up until now, looked with morose at Kami. She looked at him pleadingly, almost willing him to have just been joking. Kami was about to speak when Vegeta broke the silence.

            "I know it is within your power, Guardian," he said quietly, almost a whisper, "I am aware that it is perfectly within your abilities to change the book of destiny. The only question I ask is…why won't you?"

            Bulma sat on the tile floor with a soft thump. She curled her knees to her chest and rocked herself back and forth slowly. She mumbled quietly to herself, "They aren't dead, they can't be dead. Oh, Kami, why are they dead?"

            Kami turned to Vegeta with a look of slight amusement. Vegeta looked back at him with a totally blank expression on his normally scowling face. Then Kami turned to Bulma and watched as she denied her parents death and all that has happened. Then once again he turned to Vegeta and took a step closer to the Sayain Prince. Then he whispered softly so only Vegeta could hear.

            "There are certain cases when I cannot change the book of destiny. I cannot possibly bring Bulma's parents back to life for one of two reasons: 1) they are needed dead for some reason even beyond my knowledge. Or: 2) they were never dead in the first place…" Kami trailed off and looked at Vegeta expectantly. Than he turned with a swish of his cloak and disappeared behind the door he had come from.

            **So the onna's parents were never really dead. **

Vegeta heard more of Bulma's mumblings and turned to gaze at her small form on the ground. He walked over to her and kneeled beside her. She looked up at him, her usual bright eyes dim and disheartened. Her voice was an octave higher than normal and it shook when she talked.

            "Are they dead, Vegeta? They can't be dead…they aren't supposed to be dead. I know they aren't…" she trailed off as a sob choked her in her throat and Vegeta rubbed circles on the small of her back soothingly. (a/n: I know its ooc…but I couldn't resist!)

            "They aren't dead," he answered her truthfully, "that is why Kami cannot change the book of destiny…they aren't really dead."

            Bulma smiled slightly, but fatigue overtook her and she leaned heavily against Vegeta as he picked her up and flew back to Capsule Corp. The chill night wind blew his ebony hair lightly as he flew speedily home. Home…

            Is that what this place was for Vegeta now? Was he actually considering this…mud ball a place of belonging and homeliness? Maybe so, but where else would a Prince of a dead race go? At least here Vegeta could train and be near so he could easily challenge Kakarott again if the time came. Also, this mud ball was the home of his only weakness, but he didn't care. For some reason…tonight Vegeta could care less what everyone thought of him. Tonight he was admitting to himself human feelings he was being subjected to. Human emotions he had avoided for so long. 

            As Vegeta walked into the door of Capsule Corp, Bulma was beginning to wake up from her fatigued nap. She blinked up at Vegeta lazily and he set her down on a couch in the living room. She yawned and stretched…then turned to Vegeta.

            "So…they really are alive?"

            Vegeta just nodded and watched as Bulma stood up form her seat on the couch and walked over to Vegeta and stood in front of him with bravado she had to convince herself to muster. She licked her lips and looked Vegeta straight in his onyx eyes.

            "Thank you, Vegeta. I don't know what would have happened if I went on believing they were dead…"

            She trailed off and looked at Vegeta, now fully awake.

            Vegeta growled in reply, "I just did it stop you would stop your annoying crying."

            Bulma's eyes glistened but she stood defiantly, "Well, thank you any way, Oh Mighty Pain-In-The-Ass."

            She was about to turn away when Vegeta grabbed her wrist lightly.

            "Bulma…"

            "Vegeta let go."

            "Let me say this," he said, spinning her around to face him.

            "Vegeta, I don't want to hear it. I know you hate me and I know how much trouble you went through for me and I promise to make it up to you."

            **She thinks I was going to boast about finding out her parents weren't dead. Why does she think of me like that?**

Vegeta took her hands in his and decided to take the biggest risk of his life.

            "Bulma, I did not take you to Kami's lookout because your crying was annoying. I took you there because I love you and I don't want to see you hurt like that."

            Bulma gasped, but didn't say anything. Vegeta turned away with an air of defat but Bulma found her voice in time.

            "Please don't go…" she stood in front of the Sayain no Ouji and looked him in his eyes once again, "Vegeta I love you too…"

            Then they kissed, and the knowledge that Bulma's parents were alive and that its was a beautiful day erased all hurt and pain and they just lived the night for the moment. Enjoying the company and love they found unexpectedly in one another. 

A/N: I think that's it for my story…yay!!!!!!! Well tell me what you think. Pppllllleeeeaaaaaassssssseeee review!!!!          ~KaT


End file.
